


The Lonely King

by KateJohnson2020



Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Labyrinth - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020
Summary: After Sarah denied him, the Goblin King continued on his quest to find a woman to rule. A witch put a spell on the town which changed everyone from their monstrous form, to humans. They were allowed to love in order to torment Jareth on his quest. Along came Alissa Stuart. At age 25, she found herself lost and alone in the world. Many times she had wished to be taken away and finally, after reciting her wish to a lone barn owl, it was granted. She had to go through the labyrinth as a test of her loyalty and when she passed each test, he asked her the same question as Sarah. "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." She agreed to all, but her heart remained closed off to him. Enraged by this, Jareth locked her away in a tower until she had a change of heart. This is the tale of how one woman could change even the most feared ruler over the Goblin City.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Tower

“I have kept my vow!” she shouted. “I have feared you, I have done all that you have asked of me, I have declared you as my king! Yet you still keep me locked away in this tower.”  
“Have you still no room in your heart for me?”  
“How can I love you? Look at your face in the mirror! Beauty only runs so deep and while you may be a handsome king, Jareth, your soul is stained, blackened by your dark heart.”  
“So be it. I shall send for your meals to be brought to you yet again.”  
“And still I am to be chained to this room?”  
“My thoughts have fallen silent for you on this night.”  
“Jareth!”

Three years had passed since the Goblin King locked her away in the tower. She was far more mature than Sarah, especially since she was an adult and Sarah was only a teenager. He assumed she would be easier to force into loving him, but he was wrong. As he sat in his chair and looked out over the now pale, human faces of his subjects, he felt tired. He let his eyes fall shut but was awakened from his nightmare in cold sweats. He looked around and saw nobody was near him, but there was a serving girl just beyond the threshold to his throne room. He saw her standing by the window of the corridor and staring up at the night’s sky. He came to stand behind her and looked up to the stars, wondering what it was she was looking at.

“They’re stars,” he grumbled.  
“Forgive me, your majesty, it was not my place to gander.”  
“Why is it you gander, my dear? What could possibly hold your attention in an unchanging sky?”  
“Pardon me, you highness, but you are wrong. The night’s sky is constantly changing, I never see the same set of stars twice in a month or two. It’s fascinating to me, how something can learn to morph and change from one form of beauty to another.”  
“Tell me, my dear, am I not the most handsome king there ever was?”  
“Yes sir, you certainly are.”  
“Then why does she not come to me? I’m wealthy, I rule over the city, I’m an attractive man, I can protect her-I don’t understand why she does not allow herself to fall for me.”  
“You mean Alissa?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, she’s not from here. Where she’s from, the gentlemen court the ladies so as to learn about one another. Take walks with her, read with her, perhaps steal a kiss or two. However, if she still denies you, then you must be okay with letting her go, otherwise she’ll feel nothing for you, but hate.”

The goblin king retired to his chambers with that conversation resting on his mind for the rest of the evening, before sleep overcame him. He awoke again with sweats, horrible nightmares making it almost impossible to sleep. He groaned and pulled on his shirt before looking out over his kingdom. So much had changed over the course of three years. Though Jareth was still the feared Goblin King, his subjects had grown from their once monstrous state and many had turned into humans themselves.

“Horrid creatures,” he grumbled.

He would watch them shop in their shops, garden in their gardens, and fornicate in their homes. He remembered a much simpler time when all he had to do was command something be done, and it was done. Goblins were far easier to control but since Sarah left, a witch put a spell on the realm to make the Goblin King angry. Now, he had to watch everyone love and be loved while he withered away in his palace. It was as close to torture that he could imagine.

He dressed himself in his usual fabulous garments and fixed his makeup to make his eyes appear even darker to strike fear in his subjects’ hearts. As he sat atop his throne, he could not help but feel melancholy. He groaned as he watched the guards flirt with the serving girls and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. He remembered when the kingdom used to be full of music, his music.

“Once upon a time there was a king,” he sang. “So strong and handsome was he. His heart was locked away, the most feared ruler in his day. Now he sits on his throne, he’s all alone. He wonders when he will be free, maybe one day he shall find the key.”  
“Majesty,” a guard called out.  
“What is it now?” he groaned.  
“She cries.”  
“Oh, let her. There’s no use to her anyhow, she’s closed off her heart to me.”  
“Forgive me for being so bold, but I believe she cries because of you.”  
“How could she? I give her food, shelter, the girls ready a bath when necessary. What more does she want?”  
“Life, m’lord. Tis not much of a happy existence living in a tower with not a soul to talk to.”  
“Perhaps I have been too harsh. Ready a room for her, Boris, and make it nice.”  
“I’ll inform the servants.”

Most of the evening was spent with the Goblin King hand picking tapestries, animal pelts, furniture, bed dressings, and fine dresses for her room. The girls decorated the area with an assortment of flowers and garland to make her room as comfortable and beautiful as possible. The servants made quick work to clean the area and light the fireplace before seeing to the rest of their duties for the day.

Night befell the land and the king approached the kitchen staff, requesting a special meal. Only the most delectable food was to be brought to their king and Alissa. He grabbed a bottle of champagne and climbed the stairs to the tower. He could hear her sobs from halfway down the stairwell. He sighed before knocking on her bars.

“What?”  
“I have ugh,” he stammered, “brought you some food. You must be hungry.”

She wiped her eyes and nodded as he slid her plate beneath the bars. He handed her a glass of champagne and she watched the bubbles pop at the surface before she took a sip, coughing at the slight burn. He chuckled a bit and offered to cut up the pig for her. This was different than the harsh ruler that had her run through the large, confusing maze only three years ago. This ruler seemed benevolent and forgiving.

“It seems I have made a mistake placing you here. Your will is strong, just as mine, and I realize I can not force your heart to grow fond of me.”  
“I understand. You act in such a way that you were taught, a way that must have worked for many a year before I agreed to be your play thing.”  
“I do not view you as such. You are not something that I bring out for amusement and put back when I grow tired of you.”  
“What am I then?” she yawned.  
“You’re tired.”  
“Very much so, crying can wear a person’s spirits thin.”  
“Come, I have a room for you.”

She followed the Goblin King closely down three, maybe four, dark passageways before they reached a white door. He turned the key and opened the door to reveal a very grand and beautiful room. Against the far left wall there was a large bed cascaded with lion’s pelts and white bedding with a gold headboard. Directly across from the bed was a white couch with gold accent pillows that sat in front of a marble coffee table and a large, granite fireplace. The wall in front of her, on the far right side of the bed, was cascaded with vines and fairy lights and there were openings for her to look out the windows.

“I trust this is to your liking?”  
“It’s gorgeous, Jareth. What made you change your mind?”  
“I’ve come to realize that perhaps I have been far too harsh on you. I trust that by giving you this bit of space, you’ll not break your vow.”  
“Thank you, your majesty.”  
“Goodnight, Alissa.”


	2. Happy Birthday, Jareth

An assortment of fruits was delivered to her room the next morning as a breakfast meal. She munched on the grapes and drank the water from her champagne flute, enjoying the warmth the fire brought her. A knock echoed from her door, dancing off the walls as the charming melody played from the wood. She dusted off her nightgown and went to find his majesty standing at attention in the doorway.

“Good morning, Alissa. I see you received the breakfast I sent for.”  
“It was delicious Jareth, thank you.”  
“I had hoped you would accompany me on a morning stroll.”  
“That sounds lovely. Let me ready myself and I’ll join you.”

She threw on a nice dress and fixed her hair a bit before joining her king for a stroll through his garden. They discussed the usual topics of the weather, travel, but when it came to the topic of their dreams, Jareth fell silent. He tried to change the topic a couple times, but Alissa was genuinely curious as to what his dreams and aspirations were.

“I suppose I have none,” he sighed.  
“How do you not dream?”  
“I’ve accomplished everything I desired. I’m the most fearsome ruler over the Goblin City, I have an immaculate home, and everyone bows to my every command.”  
“Well, has anyone told you ‘thank you’?”  
“No.”  
“Has anyone ever devoted themselves to you simply by the motivation of their love for you?”  
Silence  
“That’s a no, then?”  
“It is far better to be feared than loved.”  
“Oh, Jareth,” she scoffed, “I’d prefer to be loved than feared.”  
“Well that’s because you’re a woman.”  
“And? Women have done many great things in my world, I’ll have you know.”  
“Have they? Well, here we are not so advanced.”  
“Your majesty!” a serving girl called out.  
“Yes?”  
“Forgive my intrusion, but it’s time for you to get ready for the ball.”  
“Ball?” she asked.  
“It’s like a party.”  
“I know what it is, I’m wondering about the occasion.”  
“It appears as though it is the day of my birth.”  
“Well you don’t seem rather happy about it.”  
“I’m not. Each year I grow older and each year I feel all the more lonely. It’s a rather distressing topic for me.”  
“Perhaps this year shall be different. Go, ready yourself and I shall meet you in the ballroom.”

She pulled her golden brown hair back and had it braided down the middle, save for a few curly strands falling to the sides of her face. She smiled at her reflection in the dusty mirror before opening the door to see the Goblin King standing in the corridor. He smiled at her lovely earthy green dress and brown bodice to offset the tones in her red hair with the green. She then noticed her green dress complimented his deep green trousers and tunic, as well as his pale green dressing coat. She noticed his golden crown and curtsied perfectly, remembering he was a king. He chuckled and assured her that she did not need to do such things since she was a guest. She nodded and followed him to the ballroom when she was suddenly taken aback by the amount of people that came.

“The whole kingdom must be here,” she gasped.  
“They are. Come, sit beside me and watch as they throw themselves at my feet.”  
“Why would they do such a thing?”  
“To win my favor.”  
“Does it work?”  
“No. Although I must warn you, I’ve taken a concubine or two to my chambers once the night gets late and they may be here this very night.”  
“I see.”

The tone in her voice struck a strange cord in the Goblin King’s heart. He sighed and came to sit upon his throne, ordering his subject to bring a comfortable armchair for her to sit beside him. As the music began to spin across the air, Alissa found herself growing bored of the riff-raff. She stood from her seat and went to the table serving wine on the other side of the ballroom and took two big gulps, trying her hardest to relax. A few of the men approached her and she flirted back, getting to know everyone, anyone she could.

“I see now,” he sighed.  
“And what is it you see?”  
“Gentlemen, leave us.”  
“Yes, your majesty.”  
“I see now that you are looking for freedom. You wish not to be trapped like a rat in a cage.”  
“Nobody does,” she sighs, taking another sip.  
“I have given you clothes, a room, food at your immediate request, and yet you still feel trapped. Come, let me show you that you can be free while being under my rule at the same time.”

He took another cup from the table and drank it all, swallowing the liquid with one deep gulp. He fed her a bite of the sweet bread on the table and she moaned at the delicious taste, before he added a scoop of honey to it. He fed it to her again, this time with the honey, and her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head. The music picked up as Jareth tossed his gloves to a serving girl before he brought Alissa to stand before him.

“I was never taught how to dance.”  
“Then I shall teach you,” he smiled. “Stand closer and don’t think. Is it alright if I place my hand here?”  
“Yes,” she whispered.

His hand warmed the small of her back and her cheeks too became flushed over with heat. The pair skipped along, spinning on occasion, to the fast pace of the music and Alissa found herself feeling strange. She started to laugh. She hadn’t laughed this much in three years and it honestly felt nice. The king too found himself feeling cheery and joined in the laughter as they shared their dance.

The music ended and they all cheered for the musicians. The music picked up again and she asked for another dance with the king who happily obliged. They shared in many dances that night before his guest had to excuse herself for a breath of fresh air. She went to lean outside the window and Jareth caught himself glancing at her bottom, the curve of it perfectly outlined by her dress. He cleared his throat and straightened his tunic before coming to stand beside her.

“It seems my guest of honor has grown tired of the festivities?”  
“No, not at all. Just in need of a deep breath and a look at the night’s sky.”  
“What is it that draws you to look?”  
“The moon. It’s always changing and although we see it almost every night, it’s never once the same.”  
“How so?”  
“I can’t explain it,” she laughed, “but it just feels different each night I observe it.”  
“It seems as though the guests wish to watch me open their gifts. Care to join me?”  
“Sure.”

The two sat in their seats and watched as the guests brought their gifts to the Goblin King. As she watched on, she noticed how bored he seemed of each gift. Then came her turn. She stood from her seat and retrieved the card she prepared while getting dressed from the table. While the other guests snickered and made fun, the king himself smiled as he read her message aloud.

“On this day you were born, how fascinating. While you may see this as just another day, I find it to be one of the most interesting days of a person’s life. Just think about it! One day you were a small creature who knew nothing of this world and today you sit upon a throne, making decisions for not only yourself, but everyone around you. I apologize for having nothing greater to offer than some kind words, but this is me wishing you a happy birthday.”  
“Now I don’t feel so poor,” a peasant announced, bringing the room to chuckle.  
“Silence!” Jareth shouted angrily, rising from his throne. “All of you hear me as I will only say this once. As you sit here and drink of my wine and eat of my food, you offer expensive trinkets of which I have no use for. Do you know what happens to those gifts, hmm? They end up locked away, only adding to my wealth. This young woman has offered me a gift far more valuable than anything you can purchase! Each and every one of you should learn from her on this night. Away with you! Let that thought brew in your mind while you sleep.”  
“Thank you, Jareth,” she smiled. “Your words are far too kind.”  
“I fear they are not kind enough.”  
“M’lord,” a concubine smiled, toying with her corset ties.  
“Yes?”  
“You requested me this evening. Or is it you have forgotten? Worry not, for I know a king has many worries throughout his rule. Perhaps I can be of some assistance to ease your beautifully troubled mind.”  
“I see,” Alissa sighed. “Goodnight, my king.”  
“Alissa-”  
“Why waste time on her? She clearly lacks the capability to handle a man of your stature,” she moaned, grabbing at his crotch.

As he looked down he noticed her corset had come untied. The king, now feeling the effects of the many drinks he had consumed, felt himself fall into her touch. He laughed to himself as he escorted her back to his room for the evening. Alissa was hiding along a dark passage in the corridor and she watched as the two entered his room, stripping themselves of their first layer of clothing. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she walked herself to her room for the evening, crying herself to sleep.


	3. You Are My King

The morning was silent as Jareth lay perfectly still. He felt the concubine shift just beneath the covers. She tried to touch him but he immediately stopped her, pushing her hand aside. She smiled and tried to touch him again, and he stopped her once more. He sat up and pulled on his nightshirt and trousers before he spoke.

“Your family will be missing you,” he sighed.  
“My liege?”  
“You’ve served your purpose the evening prior. It is time for you to go.”  
“Can we not have another go?”  
“Leave or I shall have you dragged out of here and you will not get the chance to wear clothes. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, sir.”

After all was said and done, Jareth brought himself to sit on his floor while the servant girls stripped his sheets. He retraced what had happened the night prior and felt completely awful, nevermind the hangover. He rubbed his head and asked if Alissa was still in her room. The servants informed him that she was not feeling well and hadn’t touched the food they brought her that morning. He groaned and went to see her, but her door was locked.

“May I speak with you?” he sighed.  
“We have nothing to discuss.”  
“Please open the door? That’s not a word I use often.”  
“What?” she sniffled, cracking the door just enough for him to see her tears.  
“I’m afraid I’ve hurt you.”  
“Find that out all on your own did you?”  
“Be angry with me, fine, but please know that I’m here to apologize for my actions.”  
“There is no need. You are my king and I am your subject, as per our agreement. I am to do all that is asked of me and not question our fearless king, no matter his ugly heart.”  
“Your words hurt.”  
“So do your actions! Leave me, I beg of you.”

With those words, Alissa closed her door and locked it, leaving Jareth alone with nothing to do but think on his actions. Guilt is a terrible feeling and it can consume anyone, no matter their kingship, and it was starting to eat away at him. He came to sit on the floor, the stone was cold against his back, and he thought of how he could make this better. There was nothing he could do, except earn her trust back through time and perseverance.

Some days had passed before she could even stand to share the same room with him, let alone a meal. The two ate in silence for what felt like hours before Jareth stood, heading for his room. Alissa grabbed his arm as he passed her, not wanting him to leave. He took a deep breath before taking a step back and looking into her doll like eyes.

“Jareth, I’ve given your transgressions some thought and I’ve come to the decision to forgive you.”  
“And why have you done that, my dear?”  
“For many reasons. You were drunk, it was your birthday, and I acted out of jealousy."  
"Jealousy?"  
"Yes. I acted as though I had some type of claim on you to which I do not, and that was very unfair of me.”  
“Alissa,” he sighed, “you do have a claim on me.”  
“Pardon?”  
"I'veived alone for many a year. I have been serviced by many a woman, and yet I am still drawn to you."  
"Jareth, don't."  
“This is me, falling to my knees in service to you. Alissa, I asked you to love me and I know I do not make it easy, but I still wish that from you.”  
“I-”

She looked up from her plate only to see his eyes looking back into hers. Her throat ran dry with need. She could smell the mint on his breath and sighed, wondering exactly what his lips would feel like against hers. Just as she pushed the thought away, she gasped at his touch. His fingers came to rest on her trap muscle, his thumb sitting atop her clavicle. Slowly, the Goblin King leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Their lips parted and closed again, his head tilting to the side as her breathing began to quicken. Her body automatically scooted closer to his and his hands ran up her legs, stopping at her thighs just as he pushed himself up, pressing their chests together.

“Stop!” she shouted, pulling from him.  
“Alissa-”  
“How dare you!" she shouted again, smacking him. "Filling my head with foolish talk just to have me let my guard down and for what? To be your sex slave? I’ll not have it!”  
“Listen-”  
“Silence! I think it best we both retire to our separate chambers and never speak of this, lest I remind you that you are my king and I am your subject. We are nothing more and nothing less.”


	4. I Am Your King

"Foolish mortals," he sighed, "living their lives so carelessly. It sickens me."  
"I find it inviting," she smiled.  
"How could you?"  
"How can you not? They haven't a care in the world. It must be liberating. Can't you imagine it? Being full of yourself and not having any ties to anyone."  
"Is that what you were hoping for when you came here? Freedom?"  
"No. But that's what I have."

Jareth looked down at her, his heart fluttering as she batted her lashes with a blink. He felt himself being drawn to her and his eyes drifted down to her chest. She smirked before strutting away from him, twirling her skirt so it was taught against her bottom. He chuckled to himself before sitting on his throne. His troubled mind coming to rest as thoughts of her strewn about his bed in various naughty positions began to fill his head.

“What is it, my king?”  
“She brings a fire to my loins that can never be extinguished.”  
“Then lie with her.”  
“That’s just it, Jarvill, what if even that doesn’t put out the fires? I wonder, will she let me sleep beside her?”  
“Sir?”  
“Baby baby, brush the dust of youth from off your shoulder  
Because the years of fretting days is right behind you now  
Don't return to fields of green where rainbow secrets were told  
Place your ragged doll with all the toys and things and deeds  
I will show you game where the winner never wins  
Let your hair hang down  
Wear the dress your mother wore  
Let me sleep beside youLock away the childhood and throw away the key  
For now the streets and city sounds will burn your eyes as coals  
We shall drink the oldest wine and velvet skies will linger  
Child, you're a woman now, your heart and soul are free  
I will boldly light that lamp and we shall walk together  
Let your hair hang down  
Wear the dress your mother wore  
Let me sleep beside you  
Your darkened eyes throw mystery  
But your lips are void of history  
You could not imagine that it could happen this way, could you  
I will give you dreams and I'll tell you things you'll like to hear  
Let your hair hang down  
Wear the dress your mother wore  
Let me sleep beside you”  
“Go to her,” Jarvill commanded.  
“For once, I think you’re probably right.”

He strolled down the halls and his heels clicked, echoing off of the stone walls and floors. He dusted off his cloak before he arrived at her door. He started pacing back and forth. The Goblin King had a couple notches in his belt, sure, but he had never been with a human woman. How different would she be from the witches and banshees he’d been with before. He mustered up the courage and knocked on her door.

“Jareth,” she gasped.  
“You’re right. I am a king and you are my subject, however did that not just melt away when we kissed? Did you not feel like just a woman and I just a man in that moment? Did you not feel that heat rise between your loins?” he asked, pressing his hips against hers.  
“Yes,” she moaned.  
“Did it make your bottom...wet and sticky?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you desire me, my dear?”  
“Yes!”  
“Then let us not push this moment away. Tonight, I am just a man and you are just a woman and we are free to be with each other.”  
“Then do not wait. Be with me, Jareth.”  
“Alissa,” he sighed, “you’re changing me. I was a fearsome ruler who asked none for permission. Even now as I have you begging for me, I feel it would not be right.”  
“Jareth, please?” she gasped.  
“I can’t.”  
“Take me,” she moaned, pressing his hands to her breasts.  
“Alissa-”  
“Take me. I want you, here and now.”

Jareth took a deep breath and kissed her lips once again, the warmth radiating between them. He tangled his hands in her hair as he stepped inside her room, bodies pressed hard against one another. They stumbled over and she hit the floor, Jareth on top of her, before she rolled them so as to straddle him. She ripped his shirt open and began biting his chest and collar bone, earning pleased groans in return. His hands squeezed her thighs as he ground his hips up against hers, grinding his erection against her heat.

Jareth ripped her skirt open, revealing her thick, pale thighs. He tossed aside his gloves and gripped her warm flesh with his bare hands, kneading the flesh beneath them. She bucked her hips forward, pushing herself against his erection. Alissa gasped loudly as he started unbuckling his belt before rolling down his trousers. She pulled her panties down and exposed herself to him completely before he ripped open the top of her night gown.

They were completely bare to one another now, their clothes sitting in a pile off to the side. His chest was huffing now as she looked at the red bites along his skin. He rolled Alissa onto her back before kissing every inch of her soft skin from her jawline all the way down to her ankles and back up again, all while she moaned at each soft touch from his sweet lips. He started nipping at the inside of her thighs, her pelvis bone, her hips, her waist, her ribs, her breasts, her nipples, her collar bone, her neck, her jawline, and the lobes of her ears. She was grinding upwards now, begging for some type of friction. She rolled him onto his back again and he gasped. She was ready for him now.

“Alissa,” he spoke with caution lacing his voice.  
“I’ve never done this before.”  
“We can stop.”  
“I don’t want to stop,” she moaned, sliding forward. “Ah!”  
“Easy, easy,” he spoke softly. “Let me take care of you.”  
“Okay,” she nodded.

He sat up now, his fingers tracing her curves to bring goosebumps to her lovely skin. She moaned as his thumb found a very sensitive spot above her vagina. Jareth could feel her lips squeeze his length and he gasped at the sensation. She kissed him in that moment and he allowed himself to press further into her. He hit the sweetest spot buried deep within her core.

“Oh!”  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
“It-it feels good.”  
“Oh, it does?”  
“Yes. Oh, it feels so good.”  
“Tell me, am I pleasing you?”  
“Very much.”  
“Mmm, I can tell,” he moaned. “You’re getting hot and your cheeks are turning red.”  
“Oh god, Jareth.”  
“Yes. Call out for me and I shall deliver.”  
“Jareth! Harder.”

He moaned, kissing her lips yet again before thrusting harder into her. She grabbed fistfulls of his hair as she began bouncing on his cock. His hands gripped her ass cheeks before sliding her forwards and backwards, forcing his dick to hit her most sacred spots. Her nails scraped down his back so hard that she could feel the red, hot liquid trickling down from the open wounds.

“Jareth I- I think I have to pee.”  
“Oh, believe me, you don’t.”  
“No?”  
“No, you’re about to have your first orgasm. Just tell me what you need.”  
“I don’t know. I need-I need to let go.”  
“Kiss me.”

Alissa kissed him again as he forced her hips in a circle, his cock massaging her g-spot as his pelvis rubbed against her clit. It wasn’t until he bit into her neck hard enough to leave a bruise that she finally met the most wonderful sensation she had felt in her whole life. Her finger tips went numb, her shoulders tensed, her thighs squeezed his hips, and her mouth hung low as she screamed his name with pleasure. She must’ve screamed so loud that the entire kingdom heard her. Jareth soon too met his release within her as hot, white streams of thick liquid shot into her cervix.

When they came down from their high, Jareth realized he was squeezing her quite hard against his body. His grip loosened and she slid down even further onto his cock, forcing a second orgasm from the both of them. The Goblin King mustered all his strength before bringing her to lie upon her wonderful bed. She sighed as the soft fabric brought comfort to her hot skin. He turned to dress and leave, but she grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit beside her. She wanted him to stay, that much was clear, and so he did.


	5. You Sure Know How To Please

"Jareth!” she moaned. “Don’t stop!”  
“Scream for me.”  
“Jareth!”

She gasped as his tongue worked her clit over and over before earning a orgasm from her. She rolled her hips up as he lapped up every ounce of her arousal before he slid between her folds. His head fell back against his shoulders as he pounded deep within her, hitting that oh so forbidden spot. Her moans could be heard all throughout the halls. Her thighs squeezed his hips tightly as her ankles locked behind his back, forcing him further into her.

“Jareth! Oh my god, you’re so deep!”  
“Yes! Oh you’re dripping on me!”  
“Everyone will hear us!”  
“Let them! Tell them how I please you!”  
“I’ve never felt so good in my life!”  
“Who makes you feel this way?”  
“You, Jareth! It’s only you! Uh, uh, ah! OH GOD!”  
“Fuck!”

The pair had cleaned up and dressed themselves quite nicely as more subjects were being allowed into the castle to let the king hear their complaints. She took his outstretched hand and smiled as he kissed the clearly evident bite mark on her collarbone. They chuckled walking down the hall, nudging each other every now and then to throw off their balance. Jareth looked down into her eyes and kissed her lips once softly before entering the throne room. She offered to stand but he insisted she sit beside him. A servant brought her fine wine and she drank it without hesitation. Guest upon guest left complaint after complaint and he answered them all to the best of his kingly abilities.

“The next guest, your majesty. He claims a storm destroyed his house and is asking for help to fix it.”  
“I see. How badly have you and your family been affected by the storm?”  
“Harshly, m’lord. We grow most of your grain but we haven’t been able to deliver any since the storm. The tree destroyed our rooms so’s we have nowhere to sleep.”  
“I see. See to it that their home is restored and I’ll pay for whatever needs to be fixed.”  
“Thank you, your majesty.”  
“How much more of this?” she groaned, squeezing her thighs together. “I’m starving.”  
“Will it help to sit on my lap?” he whispered in her ear.  
“Perhaps.”  
“Bring on the next guest,” he announced, sitting her on his lap. “Alissa is growing bored of this, as am I.”  
“One final question then, your majesty, this concubine claims to have been hurt by you.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Yes, m’lord. On your birthday I offered my services to you and you bruised my arms. My shoulders have hurt ever since.”  
“Nonsense,” Alissa giggled. “This here is a love mark on my neck directly from Jareth. It’s two days old and already beginning to yellow. Yours are dark purple, meaning they’re brand new. Not to mention they’re too small for his teeth and far too large for his hands. You had a dwarf do this to you.”  
“I beg your pardon? I am a lady and we do not lie with dwarves.”  
“Liar!” a dwarf called out. “You said I meant something to you, yet after our night you quickly ushered me out the door only to come here this afternoon. I figured as much so I followed you here.”  
“I see. Lock her away until I figure out what to do with this deceitful wretch.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Come, Alissa, I have something in mind for you.”

The halls were empty when he pressed her against the stone wall, his lips hard on her bruise. She gasped loudly for the whole kingdom to hear as his fingers dipped inside her. Alissa was soaked thoroughly through her panties and he chuckled at her dripping slit. He winked before ducking beneath her skirt to taste her yet again. Her thighs squeezed his head as she moaned with great pleasure. Her nails scraped down the stone wall as she fucked his tongue, sweat pooling between her breasts.

“Don’t stop!”  
“Mmm,” he moaned against her clit.  
“Oh my god!”

She came all over his mouth and chin, earning delicious groans from the goblin king himself. Alissa pushed his face away from her as he wiped his mouth before shoving him against the wall. She undid his belt and rolled his trousers down so that his erection could spring free. She gulped him down the back of her throat with no hesitation and his fist began pounding against the wall. A servant stepped down their hall and quickly averted her eyes before turning to leave.

Jareth grabbed her hair tightly as he fucked her throat, moans falling from his lips. His mouth was agape as he tongue slid up and down the underside of his cock. He was practically begging for release by her mouth as his hips continued to slam against her cheek. She could feel his tip pulsating against the back of her throat. She knew he needed help and she came up with an amazing idea. Her nails trailed up his thighs before one hand cupped his left ass cheek and the other smacked his right one.

“Oh, fuck!” he moaned, spewing his seed all down her throat.

Without a second thought, she swallowed every ounce of his seed as he came back from his release. He leaned back as she climbed him, her panties falling to the floor, before she sat on his cock. He fucked her there in the hall as they stood, his hands cupping her ass to help hold her up. She groaned with pleasure as their hips rocked together.

“Jareth, I’m-I’m gonna,” she gasped.  
“Cum on me, my dear. Give into it.”  
“Yyyyes! Oh my god, yes!”  
“Oh god! Alissa!”  
“Well I’ll tell you one thing,” she giggled as they cleaned up, “you sure know how to please.”


	6. An Old Flame

"Shall I send for breakfast?”  
“No. Stay here and lie with me...all day. Say you will?”  
“I’d love to, but the kingdom needs me. Do you like my chambers?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright then you may stay here for the day. I shall return once my business is done and I will be yours for the rest of the day.”  
“Then I shall lie here beneath your robe, and only your robe.”  
“Mmm, you tempt me to disobey.”  
“Stay with me?”

Once they had finished, Jareth chuckled as she was fast asleep, perfectly happy as she was wrapped in his fine silks and nothing more. He strutted down the halls, a smile permanently fixated upon his face. His servants noticed this and made snickering remarks. He carried on about his business with a far better attitude than the last time he and everyone else spoke. His closest ally, Jarvil, noticed and made a comment.

“You seem to have a bit more pep in your step this evening, m’lord.”  
“I haven’t any idea what you mean.”  
“M’lord, have you fallen in love?”  
Silence  
“Has she?”  
Silence  
“You know what that-”  
“Quiet!” he shouted in a whisper. “Yes, I know exactly what that means. She can leave whenever she wants.”  
“Jareth?” she called out.  
“Alissa. I was just coming back to you-”  
“There’s no need to lie. I know what you were talking about.”  
“I’ll leave you two to speak then,” Jarvil announced.  
“I understand if you too wish to leave. There are other who may please you and others who will look after you. There are those who will be able to do both and-”  
“But they are not you. Jareth, I’ve known I could leave for a while now, but I am choosing to stay.”  
“Why?”  
“I love you.”  
“Alissa.”  
“I love you, Jareth.”  
“Then I am yours.”

She kissed him happily, the two wrapped in each other’s arms as joy filled their spirits. Jareth lifted her as they spun around, smiles drawn from ear to ear. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as he kissed her face here and there, not sure of what else to do to express his joy. Alissa stepped back as Jareth knelt before her, a ring in his hand. She gasped at the gorgeous diamond and she agreed to be his for all of eternity.

“My humble subjects,” he announced, “this beautiful young woman has agreed to be my wife!”

The castle roared with applause and Jareth ordered a party be held in honor of their love for one another. She could hardly contain her excitement as the women swept her away to dress appropriately for the party. She so desperately wanted to be beside him again, but she begrudgingly waited with what little patience she had left.

Her makeup was done quite dark with purple lipstick before she brushed out her brown hair. She slid into a form fitting navy blue dress with spaghetti straps and a very revealing v-cut in the front. As she fastened her silver heels, she smiled at the very revealing slit that came all the way up her right thigh. Her silver necklace sat between her breasts and her matching earrings almost dusted her shoulders. She was a thing of beauty.

Laughter was being shared between the king and his subjects as the guests continued to arrive. Jareth turned to look left as he sipped his wine and had to do a double take. She stood in the entryway, clearly scanning the room to see where he was. The music began to dance in the air and he, without looking, set his cup back on the serving tray before approaching her. Alissa smiled at her fiance as he approached. He was adorned in his usual beaded coat and proper party attire fit for a king. His makeup was styled as usual, but his hair contained silver extensions instead of blue like when he danced with Sarah. In fact, although his outfit was the same style, this time it was black and silver instead of navy and silver.

“You’re breath-taking,” he spoke softly.  
“As are you.”  
“No, I’ve never seen someone as lovely as you. Dance with me?”  
“Of course.”

She smiled as he held her close for their ballroom dance. Everything he did, she mirrored almost perfectly, aside from the twirls of course. She would spin and her dress would reveal that gorgeous thigh he loved to kiss and bite so much. Some of the king’s subjects noticed the teeth marks on her pale skin and began to snicker, but she could hardly be bothered by this. She was captivated by the Goblin King’s once cruel and black heart and as she looked into his eyes, she knew he was just as much hers as she was his.

Alissa found herself needing air from the spinning of her head. Jareth joined her on the balcony and watched as a shooting star graced the night’s sky. He finally understood why she would watch the stars now, they were so small yet so grand at the same time, just as his heart. What was once so small and seemingly meaningless now had purpose in the world. His purpose was to love, honor, and protect her against all odds and he was absolutely fine with that idea.

Snapping out of his trance, Jareth noticed his fiance was shivering. He removed his coat and offered it to her, a smile drawn on both their faces. He escorted her back to his room for the evening and they fell asleep in each other’s arms as they spoke of the future. Jareth, for the first time in a great long while, had many pleasant dreams fill his sleep.

The next morning, they were still wrapped in each other’s embrace. Alissa giggled as she sat up, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight, before Jareth closed the curtains. He came to sit beside her and chuckled at his reflection in the vanity. The king’s eye makeup, as well as hers, was smudged all beneath his eyes and his hair was completely dishevelled. She smiled, pulling out some of the silver extensions that were loosened from their sleep. Jareth kissed her, not caring about morning breath, and smiled when he pulled away.

“Careful, your majesty,” she joked, “I might start to think you’re in love with me.”  
“Of course I am. Always have been, always will be.”  
“Shall we send for breakfast?”  
“What are you hungry for?”  
“Fruit.”  
“Anything your heart desires,” he smiled.

They finished their meal and took a stroll through the hall of stairs. Alissa absolutely loved this room, it was an adventure everywhere she went. They retired to his study and Jareth showed her his tricks with the crystals. She was very amused by the twirl of his hand and the smirk he wore as he twisted his wrist this way and that. He then showed her what she desired in one crystal, then another, and another.

“Show me again?”  
“Oh, alright,” he chuckled. “At this very moment you desire…...strawberry tarts with honey and a cup of tea.”  
“How do you do it, Jareth?”  
“Some tarts and tea for my fiance. It’s one of the many powers I was blessed with, of course they were burdens until you came along.”  
“I wish I had powers like that.”  
“My dear, you do have powers.”  
“I do?”  
“You have the power to bind your king and turn him into something better and that, my dear, is worth more than a simple mind-reading bubble.”  
“Kiss me?”  
“Always.”  
“Your majesty!” shouted Jarvil, stopping their kiss.  
“Oh, this better be important!”  
“There’s a lady at the gates, your majesty. She’s made it through the labyrinth and is requesting an audience with you.”  
“So send her back to the beginning. I haven’t the time for outsiders as we’re busy planning a wedding.”  
“She says her name is Sarah.”


	7. Dance Magic, Dance

"Is this the girl you spoke of? The one who denied you?”  
“Yes, she was much younger then, as was I, and some things were spoken between us that may be brought back up-”  
“Jareth, you have nothing to fear. For better or worse I am with you.”  
“I love you, Alissa.”  
“As I love you. Now, take your seat and send her in,” she commanded, sitting beside him.  
“Bring her in.”

There she was, almost the spitting image of the girl he saw four years ago, only now she was clearly a woman. She was in her usual jeans and t-shirt, nothing fancy, with some house shoes and her hair brushed down. This time, she made it through the maze with no complaints, nor any help from Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus since they had been ordered back to stay in the castle by the witch. Jareth seemed as though he were struggling to speak, so Alissa spoke in his place.

“Why are you here?”  
“Truthfully? I came to warn you.”  
“I see. Warn me of what?”  
“This man is evil. He took my baby brother, forced me through a maze where I could have lost my life, threatened to throw my friend into the bog of eternal stench, and tried to stop me from taking my baby brother home!”  
“Were you hurt?”  
“Well, no-”  
“Was your brother anything less than the picture of health?”  
“No-”  
“Did Jareth keep his promise in that when you said the words, he released you and your brother safely back home?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“Then I see no danger. You’ve come to warn me of nothing.”  
“But he’s evil!”  
“You say that so often,” she giggled, “I wonder what’s your basis for comparison.”  
“So you won’t hear me?”  
“No. However, if you truly fear for my safety, why not stay? Enjoy our wedding in a few days.”  
“Wedding?”  
“Yes, Jareth proposed some time ago and I was so happy that I didn’t even hesitate. It was quite a beautiful proposal, too bad you missed it.”  
“Alright, I will. I will attend your wedding all the way through and if I smell any danger-”  
“You’re free to come and warn me. Do we have a deal?”  
“Fine.”  
“Court is dismissed,” Jareth announced.

Alissa took his arm and marched back to his room as the servants made up Sarah’s room. She noticed he was more pale than usual and offered some tea. He took it without a word and drank from the cup. It was then she noticed his eyes were welling up with tears. Alissa came to sit beside her fiance who then brought his head to rest in her lap. She played with his hair until the sobbing stopped.

“Jareth?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Why do you cry?”  
“She broke my heart. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be the lonely king. Don’t twist my words, I absolutely love you more than a pig loves mud. I just-”  
“I understand, dear. She must’ve hurt you really bad.”  
“So bad.”  
“Well, the past is behind you now. It only hurts if you allow it to hurt, my love.”  
“You’re absolutely right, Alissa. Why should I sit a mope around covered in tears? She lost, not me.”  
“I’m very happy to hear you say that, Jareth. Come, let us dress for dinner.”

Everyone sat at the table, eating in silence. It was quite an awkward service. Alissa seemed to pick up on the silence and she clapped her hands together, ordering the musicians to play. It drowned out the silence, but the meal was still awkward. She had a wonderful idea and whispered in the guitarist’s ear to change the tune. He chuckled and began strumming the all too familiar cords. Jareth looked at her and smiled.

“Won’t you sing for me, my love?”  
“I haven’t sung this in years.”  
“For me?”

He sighed and smirked at his lover, a twinkle in his eyes. He summoned his subject to join him in song. As the chord came around, Jareth and his friends sang the old familiar tune.

“You remind me of the babe (what babe?)  
The babe with the power (what power?)  
The power of voodoo (who do?)  
You do (do what?)  
Remind me of the babe”

Jareth took hold of Alissa’s hands and started dancing with her around the table, jumping and singing. His joy warmed her heart so much that she even brought Sarah to dance with them. She rolled her eyes and figured what was the harm in a little fun.

“I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew  
What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails?  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said”

Soon the whole castle was running around, dancing, and singing. Everyone wore bright smiles and laughed until their stomachs hurt. This was the most fun the kingdom had in a very long time. In fact, the last time they were all this happy, Jareth was just a child.

“Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby's spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew  
What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby's spell on me (ooh)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me (ooh)  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby's spell on me”

Once their meal was finished, Sarah and Alissa offered to help clear the table. She was shocked by this notion as Alissa’s dress was velvet and would be very difficult to wash if any food splattered on it. Still, she remained quiet as they rinsed the dishes before handing them to the dishwasher, Hoggle. With everything clean, Alissa kissed Hoggle on the cheek as a thank you for his service. Sarah was very confused at this notion and had to ask. She thanked him for cleaning their dishes then chased down the corridor for Alissa.

“You kissed Hoggle?”  
“I always do.”  
“Really? How peculiar.’  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, Hoggle pulled me out of the labyrinth the last time I was here. When I kissed him as a thank you, Jareth caused the wall we were walking on to collapse and we almost went into the bog of eternal stench.”  
“Why would he do such a thing? He absolutely adores Hoggle and often turns to him for advice.”  
“How strange. What else has changed since I’ve been gone?”


	8. Let Me See

“It’s late. I almost sent a search party for you.”  
“Sarah and I were having a long conversation and it left me quite tired. I hope you don’t mind if we just rest tonight.”  
“Not at all. We needn’t lie together every night. Shall I bring you some tea to warm your vocal chords?”  
“No thank you, I think I just need rest.”  
“Come, lie upon my chest.”

She smiled at her king, snuggling in close to his warmth as she drew nonsensical circles on his chest. The next morning, Jareth had to tend to some things about the wedding and Alissa went to the hot springs. As she rested in the warm water, the sound of horse hooves disturbed her relaxation. She turned to see Hoggle escorting Sarah to the springs. Alissa smiled and welcomed her into the perfectly heated pool.

“Hello, Alissa,” she smiled.  
“Hello, Sarah. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Just looking for a moment to relax before your wedding. When is it, by the way?”  
“Tomorrow. I haven’t seen the decorations yet and I’m rather excited. I’ve been having my gown weaved for days and as my first decree as queen, I plan on setting up a feast for the servants since they made everything possible.”  
“How very kind of you. So, I also forgot to ask about the bog of eternal stench.”  
“Yes, I’ve had it drained and people are scrubbing it daily as we speak.”  
“Really?”  
“Good day, my lady. Thou hast relished in the comforts provided by thine king?”  
“I have indeed, Sir Didymus.”

Sarah turned to see a tall, lanky looking gentleman dressed in what seemed to be a knight’s uniform. He even donned a cloak and held a shield with a sword sheathed on his side. She realized it was the very same Sir Didymus that helped her overthrow Jareth’s rule long ago.

“Sir Didymus?”  
“Hello, my lady. It is always a pleasure to see you.”  
“Wha-what happened? You’re, I mean you’re human!”  
“Well, when you denied him,” Alissa explained, “a witch took pity on him and placed the whole kingdom under an eternal spell to be humans. Those who refused to turn, such as the hag with everything on her back, were turned to dust. I showed up three years later and agreed to serve him and fear him. I didn’t love him at first, but when I saw him spending a year cleaning the junk from around the castle, and removing the deadly pitfalls from the labyrinth, and how hard he was trying for me, feelings came.”  
“How is it so much has changed in the four short years I have been gone?”  
“They may have been short for you, but they were long here. Jareth has grown from the spoiled king you once knew and, frankly I must apologize that you’re going to see him vow himself to me.”  
“Well, we still have a day,” she grumbled, climbing out.  
“Oh dear. Sir Didymus, do you think I’ve hurt her?”  
“My apologies my lady, but I do believe so.”  
“Send her some flowers for me?”  
“Yes, yes, now we must return you as the sun is beginning to crest and it is almost time for supper.”  
“Must I eat alone tonight?”  
“His majesty is a man of tradition. He mustn’t see you before tomorrow’s eve. Shall I accompany you to your chambers?”  
“Yes, please.”

She sat by the fire that evening, reading her books after her meal. Sir Didymus accompanied her for much of the evening before the sun began to fall. He then saw himself out to be courteous to her privacy. She stripped herself before entering the bath and thoughts of Jareth clouded her mind. His gentle touch, his warmth, his soft kisses, and most of all, his length.

“Jareth,” she moaned aloud, bringing her fingers to please herself.  
“Alissa,” his voice called out.  
“Where are you? I need to feel you.”  
“I am in your mind, my dear. Bring yourself to the balcony.”  
“Won’t I be seen?”  
“Not at all.”

She stood from the now cold water and did what was asked of her. When she opened the doors, she could see Jareth sitting in a chair on his balcony, across from hers. She sat on her own chair and spread her legs wide to give him a full view. Alissa could tell this brought him to swallow hard. It was then she noticed he was pleasing himself as well.

“Jareth!” she gasped, leaning her head back.  
“Moan for me, my dear.”  
“Oh. god. Oh, Jareth. I wish you were between my legs at this very moment.”  
“I wish to be inside you as well, my love.”  
“Jareth! I’m gonna cum.”  
“Let me see, my dear. Show me how good I make you feel.”

She spread her legs as far open as she could, allowing him to see herself dripping. He could see her lips tighten and release as they began throbbing from pleasure. She clutched the side of the chair with her free hand as she soon met her release, Jareth not too far behind. When she sat up, he was gone. She wondered if it was all her imagination as she strolled to her bed, sleep soon taking her over.


End file.
